couragethecowardlydogwebsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Courage
' ' Courage is the primary protagonist of the show, who lives in the middle of Nowhere with his owners, the Bagges. He is voiced by Marty Grabstein. Personality Despite his signature cowardice, Courage truly lives up to the meaning of his name. Because of the incident with his parents, he was scarred as a child and began fearing everything abnormal. This fear is easily swallowed, however, when Muriels"s safety is put into jeopardy. He is willing to risk his own life to protect her, even if it means confronting his phobias. Unfortunately, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an entire selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little regard for his own well being. Often times, though, he must fight off his own cannity to accomplish difficult tasks. He occasionally speaks English in certain situations, though few people understand him when he does. courage and muriel courage will go to eny means to protect muriel from danger even risking his own life courage loves muriel and he often says the things i do for love muriel loves courage to.Courage is very smart as he always defeats the villians who try to muriel.He often laughes when he gets hurt courage never gives up as seen in the episode courage meets mecha-courage when di lung built a super strong robot courage battled the robot with a club even though the robot defated courage courage won the battle because hw would never give up than the robot courage exploded from tiredness.A runing gag in the show is when eustace scares courage with a mask and says stupid dog and than courage gets scared than muriel hits him with a frying pan and eustaice says what did i do. courage and eustace eustace bagge is mean to courage always calling him stupid dog even when courage saves his life eustace is still mean courage dislikes eustace eustace is muriel's wife allthough muriel seems to like courage more in the demon in the matress eustace even said you go up there she likes you more.Eustace orgainzed the villians to get revenge on courage in the episode the ball off revenge to get revenge on courage however he has shown a genuine love for muriel and occasinley joins forces with courage to save muriel from evil such asthe demon in the matress eustaces mom works at a hair companey she is rude like eustace how ever she likes courage and hates eustace. courages computer courage has a computer that talks in a britsh accsent and often can be insuilting to him in one episode the computer took over muriels bodey but than gave it up saying humans are boreing. courages major enemies katz is a kat who is courages primary anatagonist katz is better at courage in sports and usaley before he is about to kill courage he likes to play a sport.Katz made his first apperince in a night at the katz motel were he tried to kill the bagges with spiders were apon courage stoped him he often will say no dogs allowed . Katz is more atheltic than courage and stronger but courage never gives up.Kats appeared in the ball off revenge to get revenge on courage le quack le quack is a french con artist and a sacmmer who is one off courages major enemies at the end off ever le quack episode le quack is always seen saying you have not heard ze last off la quack.He appeared in the ball off revenge as an enemie who wanted revenge on courage the black puddle queen the queen off the black puddle tried to kidnapp eustaice into marring her so she could eat him but courage stoped her she appeared in the ball off revenge as on off courages major enemies The were mole a creature similiar to a were wolf just smaller yet just as mean apperead in the ball off revenge to get revenge on courage the were mole made its first apperince in the night off the were mole cajun fox one off courages major enemies he tried to make a granny stew out off muriel however courage stoped him he returned in the ball of revenge like several other villains to get revenge on courage the big toe a gangster foot who grew out off eustaces foot he has three toes that are gangsters and he is one off courages origanley enemies he came back for revenge along with many off courages enemies in the ball off revenge friends who courage has meet during the series the hunch back the hunch back is a nice ugly deformed creature who is mistreated by every one just because off his looks he befriends courage in the episode the hunch back from nowwhere he teachs eustaice a lesson and when he leaves he says he hopes he meets more people like muriel and courage on his journey. Big foot a misunder stood creature his mother is very over protective off him he befriended courage in the episode the bigfoot. shirley the medium a physic chiwuawuah who can speak to the dead and has punshed eustaice in several episodes such as shirley the medium she reffires to eustaice as the stupid one. History A purple puppy was born to Henry and his wife into a large, gated property. He was raised through example, and was quick to learn a lesson. Though his parents had an aristocratic fascination in canine objects, his well being was always of the utmost concern. While learning to catch a ball, he accidentally got his head stuck in between the bars of the fence, and was taken to the Pets of Tommarow veterinary office. Here, he was freed by a seemingly kind doctor, who gave him a lollipop and ushered him out of the room so he could speak to his parents alone. His tongue got stuck to the surface of the sucker, and then torn off, so the baby dog rushed back to be nurtured by his mother. When he returned, the three were gone, and screams pleading for assistance could be heard from the hallway. He abandoned his candy and rushed in to find the vet carrying his parents away in a net. They begged not to be separated from their son. He rushed after them into a room of caged dogs, past which he discovered his parents being forced into a rocket ship. He tried to help them before its launch, but failed, as his fear drove him to flee into a garbage shoot. In a back alley, he watched as his family was sent away into space, and waved goodbye. Crying alone, he was found by a young red-haired Scottish woman who offered to take him home She named him Courage. Trivia *Even though his name is courage, he fears anything even remotely scary *Courage is the only character who breaks the fourth wall every episode *Courage has many sounds that he's known for, such as a stange laugh when some episodes end Category:characters Category:animals Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Courage Category:Main Characters